1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates window treatment components and more specifically to a light blocking side valance or trim piece for use in conjunction with any type of window treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Window treatments such as a slat blinds, venetian blinds, mini blinds, roller blinds, blackout shades, roman shades and the like are useful for providing privacy and blocking incoming light from a window. However, the complex mounting hardware and actuators needed for the window treatment to operate effectively typically requires the shade portion of the treatment to be somewhat narrower than the actual window opening in which the treatment is installed. For example, in the case of a typical roller shade, mounting brackets must be secured at the top of the window opening and protrude out into the opening at least ½″ on each side. Thus, in order for the roller blind to fit into the bracket and function properly, the shade is offset from either side of the window opening, leaving at least a ½″ edge gap through which unwanted light can pass through. The same problem is true for venetian blinds, roman shades, and other window treatments where the mounting hardware is placed inside the window opening (typically at the top edge of the opening). The gap at either side may be even more significant if the window treatment includes complex or large actuators such as turning rods, cords, and the like that require space accommodations. The resultant edge gap not only allows unwanted light to leak through but it also can result in a window treatment that appears unfinished or otherwise unsightly. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a means to block unwanted light from leaking through at the sides of the window treatment while also maintaining a cohesive and attractive look.
Some attempts have been made to fill the space or gap at the edge of the windows left by window treatments; however, none are versatile enough to be used with any type of window treatment and installation configuration.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0048230 to Marocco describes a window opening space filler used to adjust the window opening width to accommodate standard sized blinds in otherwise larger window openings. The filler includes a bracket piece affixed to the window opening and a filler member that attaches to the bracket piece and extends into the window opening so the user can reduce the width of the window opening at the side or edge thereof. The device is designed so the blind rides behind the filler member. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the filler device requires two pieces and is completely visible because the blind rides behind the member. Further, only certain types of blinds such as roller blinds can be accommodated by the filler member without snagging because the blind rides behind the extended filler member. Multi-slat blinds will not function properly with this configuration because they do not have sufficient space behind the blind to rotate. Further still, because the blind rides behind the filler member, the blind will have a tendency to sway back toward the window which can again cause an edge gap that allows light to pass through.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0012261 to Santoro et al. describes a window shade assembly having a two-part side channel system including a side channel attachment piece and a trim piece that is received in a slot on the attachment piece. The shade is received in a cavity created by the two pieces and slides up and down therein. The device is designed to retain the blind so that it doesn't sway from front to back inside the window and is not necessarily designed to block light at the side edges. More importantly, because the blind must ride inside the small cavity between the attachment piece and the trim piece, the side channel can only accommodate roller blinds as slat or venetian blinds will not have sufficient space to rotate and open.
Accordingly, there is a significant need in the art for a light blocking solution that can be used with any type of blind in an aesthetically pleasing manner. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the window treatment components in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.